Gohans life
by Raziel Toope
Summary: gohans life from cell and beyond...R&R PLZ
1. training and babys

Disclaimer: i do not own dragonball z or anything...*sniff*  
  
Just another fic i thought about in my spare time. hope ya enjoy it  
  
"talking" 'thinking'  
  
Gohans Life  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Gohan woke up in cold sweat. It was the same nightmare again, Cell just ready to explode and then, goku coming and saving the world...but at the expense of his life. Then cell coming back and killing Trunks,Piccilo, everyone on the world was dead, and that was when he woke up. Thats when he realized he was in super sayain mode. He phazed out of the form and went back to sleep.  
  
"GOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAN!!" Gohan woke almost instantly 'whats up know?' he slowly got out of his warm bed and walked over to his closet and picked out his New training GI (AN: he got it from piccilo OK????) He went downstairs to meet his mother making eggs and bacon. "good moring son, how did you sleep?" the smell of bacon was getting to gohan "morning mom....when will breakfast be ready?" Gohan said with a drool "In a minute"  
  
After 20 platefuls, 1 bathroom break, and one last hug Gohan we out with his usual business. Monday-wednesday he would train, with piccilo or vegeta (rarely) or just with himself. Thursday-Saterday he would study and on sunday he would just relax with his mother. Today was Tuesday so he went to Capsole Corp to try to fight Vegeta 'Vegeta might want to try my new super saiyan power today, also i want to see Trunks'  
  
At Capsole Corp he senced something before he went in, it was...happyness. He flew up to a window to see what was up. "com'on Twunks you do dwo it" an excited bulma said as her son struggled to walk, "stop talking baby talk Onna, you'll only scar him for life" Vegeta said while standing in a corner carefully watching his son. 'I suppose ill come back later' Gohan thought to himself while floating away. Vegeta jerked his head sideways and went to look out the window. "What is it?" "...nothing onna, continue with the training" Bulma chulked at this and went back to Trunks.  
  
~ She was so hungry, She could see mountains of ice cream,pot roast,hamburgers, everything imaginable. This pregnancy was getting to her, at least when she had Gohan she had Goku to share the hungeyness "goku" she quietly told herself while she cooked up a storm to satisfy herself. She missed her husbend more than ever. 'must be even harder for Gohan' she thought. About a week ago Gohan told her that he was responsible for gokus death, he had told her how goku died but never said anything about him being responsibe. She knew that gohan was'nt responsible and she was sure that goku didnt think so either. 'Maybe i should tell gohan about the baby' She thought. her mind went back to the food "Damned saiyan pregnacys" she said while going back to the cooking.  
  
~  
  
When Gohan came back he senced everything was back to normal so he knocked on the door. When the door opened the blue haired scienctist was there "oh hi Gohan, whats up?" "oh nothing just came for something to do" "oh ok, if you want to go the GR then you know where to go" then she walked away. Gohan descided to go training with Vegeta so he went to the GR and yelled "HEY VEGETA WANNA TRAIN?" Vegeta came out almost immeditly "well well if it isnt kakkarots brat, sure why not, but you have to follow my workout" gohan nodded then went in. "Ok brat I was wondering this since your last visit, how long can you hold the new super sayian power?" Vegeta asked while going over to the GR controls "well about an hour I suppose" Vegeta turned the GR up to 100, Gohan was crushed "Vegeta do you train with this EVERY day?" "no i usually use 450g but this is a workout, go super sayian beyond super sayain" Gohan did what he was told, but he had no idea what was going on. When he went to the form the gravity was nothing anymore to him "ok Brat keep that form for the rest of you visit" Gohan was shocked but he did it and he went on with his training that Vegeta always did.  
  
After his training Gohan went home. When he got there there was mountains of food *drool* "mom what is all this" "err...a present to you" "ALL RIGHT" he dug right in, but he didnt even realize that his mother was eating just as much as him. After the feast Chichi got up "Gohan I have something to tell you" "what mom?" " im having a baby" 


	2. briefs and boys

Disclaimer: I wish i may, i wish i might, get the wish i wish tonite, I own Dragonball z, i own dragonball z *looks around* damn it, i dont own dragonball z, nuff said  
  
Maybe its nt much but thax for the two reviews i got, to the fic  
  
Gohans Life #2  
  
"Im having a baby" Gohan didnt believe it, a new brother or sister. Gohan couldnt help but jump for joy  
  
"YAHOOOOOOO!!!!" Gohan was overjoyed with the news  
  
"hehe Gohan calm down" Chichi said to try to make him calm down, only a bit at least.  
  
"wow a new kid in the house, is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"im not sure yet, I was planning to go over to Bulmas tomorow to get a check-up" (AN: in my story Bulma is a half-docter too ok? ok)  
  
"Gohan go to bed now, we need to get up early tomorow."  
  
"yes mother" and with that Gohan hovered upstairs.  
  
In bed Gohan thought about the soon-to-be born baby ' WOW a new brother or sister, i cant wait.' He was too excited, he had to do something. He then got on his GI and jumped out his window and flew to the most familer person he knew, Piccilo.  
  
In the middle of the plain a lone figure sat a feet inchs above ground. As soon as Gohan approched his former sensei Piccilo spoke "hm hey kid, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
" im just so excited that i couldnt sleep anymore "at this point gohan was flying all over the place  
  
"calm down kid, whats happening?" Piccilo asked while not opening an eye  
  
" MOMS HAVING A NEW KID!!!!!" Piccilo almost fell over 'a new sayain?' he thought.  
  
"do you know if its a boy or girl?"  
  
"not at the moment, moms going to see bulma tomorow about it, um...can we fight?"  
  
"sure kid" it was about midnight when they started to fight. ~  
  
It was about 5:00 when Chichi woke up 'Another day without Goku' she thought while holding back a single tear. She than went to her regular chores, she started by getting some clean clothes, then cleaning her room, then went downstairs. On her way she stopped to watch Gohan as he flopped around in his bed, but...not in a bad way, a good way. 'I suppose that the new child is helping him more than I thought' she thought before stealing another look, then going to the kitchen. At the kitchen she pulled out her own cookbook 'how to cook for an army' and started cooking.  
  
Gohan woke yet again to the smell of food 'mmmm eggs,toast, bacon, pancakes.' last night/morning he desided that since he went to fight piccilo that he would have an extra day of relaxation, probally visiting Trunks at Capsole corp, or just cruise the city. 'wait a tick, I didint have the cell dream?' Gohan just shrugged this off and got some normel clothes on and went downstairs.  
  
(AN: just if your wondering about why Gohan didnt remember the 'good' dream is that, we always dream(or something like that) we just dont remember, ok? ok)  
  
When Gohan got to the dining room/kitchen he saw that there was all he had hoped for...breakfast. "Hiya mom, how did you sleep?" Gohan said while grabbing ten or so plates and walking over to his place at the table.  
  
"i slept ok, So would you want to leave for capsole corp after breakfast?" Chichi asked her son, gulping his food he said sure, and went back to his eating. ~  
  
At capsole corp Chichi and Gohan went directly to Bulma who was having her own little break to talk to her mother. "oh Bulma could I talk to you?"  
  
"Chichi your here, come on over, Hi Gohan" Bulma said  
  
"hi Bulma, Mom im going out for a bit, ill be back" He said before flying out incredibly fast figuring Bulma could handle her mother.  
  
"um...ok" Chichi then went back to Bulma "Bulma ok this may be shocking but...IM HAVING A BABY!" Bulma was speechless, as her mother but after the minute of acward silence Bulma spoke up  
  
"well chichi two things, one is that no women in the universe that knows more then us about sayian pregnacy thanks to Vegeta and your staying here for your 6 months of pregnacy. Ok lets check that baby" And off they went to Bulmas docter quarters. ~  
  
(AN: about the 6 months of pregnacy thinge, its just that its an alien pregnacy soo yeah, its shorter)  
  
Unfortunely his mother chose 'Hercule the hero week, the 3rd week' finale to come to Bulmas. Hercules stupid afro head was posted everywhere 'discusting' Gohan thought while he walked to the parade that was finishing up.  
  
"YEAH ITS ME THE WORLD CHAMPION *insert victory sign here* HAHA" Gohan was fed up with this and went down the street oppisite of the parade route. a young girl roughly the same age then rammed into him. "oh im so sorry im just in such a hurry" the raven haried girl quickly told the gold haired boy.  
  
(AN: remember vegeta told him to try to keep SS2 form, well piccilo told him to hold it all day, he started after he left capsole corp)  
  
"no problem"  
  
"well im Videl Satan im sorry but i have to go, ill talk to you later" An thats when she ran off. Gohan then looked around and stated that staying around here, would be to much of a downer so he started walking back towards Capsole Corp.  
  
When he got to capsole corp he let himself into the large house. he then started to watch a lavender and black blur that was running amock "TRUNKS STOP" Vegeta ordered his son  
  
"nah ah cant catch meee!" Trunks said as he ran around a corner, only to find a gold haired demi-sayain catching him "aaaaaaah" Trunks wailed  
  
"here ya go Vegeta" Gohan said while handing trunks to vegeta  
  
"Brat" was all Vegeta said to gohan before taking trunks and walking away. Gohan desided to go see his mother so he homed in on her KI and tracked her down.  
  
When Chichi met her son again she just had to say it, no yell it "GOHAN I'M HAVING A SON!!!"  
  
"wow a brother." Gohan was speechless, first his dad dies then he gets a baby brother.  
  
"oh Gohan can you bring us home, were staying the pregnacy at the briefs." Chichi stated  
  
"ok wanna go know?" Chichi nodded, so Gohan got his mother and left.  
  
********************** Ok people, i know this chap was long and sad(crappy) but i hoped you enjoyed it. Anyone wanna do action scenes (fighting) cause i suck at those. Ok Review plz 


	3. A voice from above

Disclaimer: i do not own dragonball z... nuff said.  
  
Ok peeps im finally back after my stinkin suspenision from ff.net (even though a bios fic is not violating anything (i think)) and heres chapie. 3. Yes silver thank you for asking for the fighting scenes, ill have my people call your people ok? ok. Ok on to the chapata  
  
a message from above  
  
When Gohan and Chichi got home they immeditly started packing. On Gohans hand he was packing his school books,school utensils, regular clothes, and his GIs. After he packed and had everything in capsoles he realized he had sometime so he took off his clothes and got on some clean clothes. He put on some jeans and a red shirt (sorta like krillin in the Buu saga) and he went downstairs. Meanwhile when Gohan was getting his stuff picked out Chichi was also getting ready. She packed her cookbooks, all her clothes, and a picture of Goku at Gohans 11th birthday (AN: did they celebrate his 11th b-day or was he 12 and yes i know he aged a year from the time chamber.) All four of them, herself,Gohan, Ox-king and Goku was in the picture. She hugged the picture and then packed in into a capsole and went downstairs.  
  
"GOHAN TIME TO GOOOO" Chichi yelled to her son.  
  
"coming mom" Gohan ran downstairs  
  
When Gohan got downstairs he gathered his mother and her capsoles and flew to Bulmas very quickly.~  
  
The rest of the day went by very quickly as it was 7:00pm so Gohan went to sleep rather quickly in his new room while Chichi disscussed names, baby clothes the usual.  
  
In the middle of the night Gohan went down to the kitchen to...eat and he found little ol' Trunks and Vegeta raiding the fridge. Keeping himself hidden (vegeta) he observed the T & V combo hogging out on steak, hamburgers, pizzas, noodles, and ice cream for Trunks. "um can i join?" Gohan asked cautiously.  
  
"hmm" was the responce that Vegeta gave to the demi- sayain. "COMON UNLC GOWHAN WOIN US!!" Young Trunks yelled.(AN: trunks learned to talk a little after the cell games OK? and he could fly fast if you were wondering about two chapters ago.) Vegeta quickly covered his sons mouth noticing that his son was going to talk more. "not so loud" Gohan then went over and grabbed a chicken leg or two...four and started eating. After 15 minutes of arkward silence the 3 of them heard a voice. "haha Gohan still eating huh?" Gohan was speechless, Trunks was asleep, but Vegeta he could only say one name. "KAKKAROT!"  
  
"well well you figured me out huh? how ya doin Vegeta? its been about 5 months since Gohan destroyed Cell." Goku asked.  
  
*insert Vegeta smirk here* " Well Kakkarot i have been training non-stop and i am know much stronger than you, i can sence your power right now, only your son is stronger than me." Vegeta tried to boast.  
  
"Wrong Vegeta im sorry but i cant use much of my power since im talking through King kai but i am stronger than you or maybe Gohan." Gohan had to speck up.  
  
"dd...ad?" Gohan stammered "yes my son?" Goku asked his son. "i've missed you so much, Mom misses you so so much, why'ed you have to leave? why did you have to leave me? why..." "Hold it, Hold it. for one thing i miss you and your mother just as much as sun misses the flower in the midst of winter. Dont worry you can handle it. I just came to tell you to live your life with no regrets, Protect your mother and Protect Earth. By the way i sence something...different inside your mother any idea?" Goku told his now sobbing son.  
  
Vegeta now getting bored of this conversation and Gokus new found poeiticness so he got Trunks and went back to bed.  
  
'hmm if i tell dad that mom is having another child would make him happy, but id rather he find out himself later.' "um nothing dad, how are you?" Gohan asked his father "oh im good, im learning tons of new techniques like a fusion technique, oops sorry son i have to go now, king kai said im using his ki to transmit this message so bye and protect your motheeeeer" Gokus voice trailed off as Gohan said good bye and went to bed a happy demi- sayain.  
  
Ok so how was that chapter? good i dont think so...im so negative. ANYWHO remember this is an AU fic ok? so there might be changes in Gotens birth, Gokus arrival, stuff like that. But sayaman is staying minus his stupid helmet and stupid poses. Also lets have a survey shall we? ok who wants me to do the bojack,brolly 2,jambena and hiregrandn movies? ok last point i wont be updateing for a while because i havnt updated my 'joeys journal' for a month now so ill be updateing that next then maybe my new fic that i was givin 'year as girls' ok? ok bye bye for now. 


End file.
